


Dari Klakson Ke Hati

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU, Absurd, BL, M/M, OOC, Parody gagal, Romance, Setting Indonesia, Sopir bus! Johann, Telolet basi, Tour Bus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: “Jadi, Miyoshi pikir bus tidak aman hanya karena kebanyakan sopirnya ugal-ugalan? Padahal, tidak semuanya loh,”  terselip nada kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja ia sibuk membunyikan klakson yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, seperti bunyi telolet berulang. Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game by Yangi Kouji  
> Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Ia sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh kala duduk di balik kursi kemudi dengan tatapan awas yang sesekali ia gulirkan pada kursi penumpang di sisinya, tepatnya pada sosok yang terlelap dengan gaya elegan itu. Sementara bus antarkota-antarpropinsi yang dikemudikannya begitu hening, hanya gemuruh mesin yang membahana memecah gulita di sepanjang jalanan tol terekam oleh telinganya, sesekali tertangkap suara dengkur rendah bersahutan dari deretan kursi _seat 2-1_ di belakang. Senyum tipisnya mengembang teringat perkenalannya dengan orang itu beberapa jam lalu kala terik siang masih setia memayungi perjalanan mereka.

 

 

“Dapat bagian menemani sopir, tidak buruk juga.” Ia mendengus dengan wajah ditekuk, membanting pelan ranselnya yang penuh menggembung lalu menjatuhkan diri menduduki bantalan kursi.

“Ah, maaf mas, akhir _weekend_ memang selalu penuh begini. Beramai-ramai balik ke ibukota setelah puas berlibur di kampung halaman,” ia membuka percakapan, tersenyum ramah menenangkan penumpang yang terlihat gelisah itu.

“Miyoshi, panggil saja Miyoshi,” ia ketus memperkenalkan diri.

“Baik, kak Miyoshi. Boleh saya panggil begitu? Saya tak biasa memanggil orang baru dikenal langsung dengan menyebut nama.”

Miyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudut matanya menangkap tulisan _Johann Bauer_ terukir pada _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri.

“Terserah, tapi aku lebih senang tak pakai bahasa formal. Aku kira kita seumuran bukan, Johann?”

“Iya, usiaku baru dua puluh satu tahun jalan.”

Sopir berbalut setelan _T-shirt_ biru muda dan celana bahan hitam itu tersenyum senang mendengar namanya dilafalkan, ia menanggapi kode kondektur dan segera bersiap tancap gas, mengeratkan genggaman pada roda kemudi dan memutarnya seiring bus yang bergerak keluar area halte.

“Setahun lebih muda dariku, huh? Kau digaji berapa sampai mau kerja semacam ini?”

“Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk menghidupi diri sendiri di perantauan.”

“Memang kemana orangtuamu, sampai tega membiarkanmu banting tulang sendirian?”

“Soal itu, ceritanya agak panjang _sih_.”

“Begitu. Kalau kau bersedia cerita guna mengusir kebosananku, aku juga bersedia memasang telinga baik-baik. Kalau tidak, ya tak masalah.” Miyoshi menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tersandar mengulas seringai andalannya, sementara bus kelas _Executive_ jurusan Yogya-Jakarta yang dikemudikan Johann bertolak menyusuri jalan raya.

 

“Bolehlah,” Johann berdehem pelan, sekilas menangkap seringai sinis Miyoshi.

“Aku tak kenal orang tua kandungku, sejak kecil hanya ada ayah angkat yang merawatku sendirian. Tapi, enam bulan lalu beliau sakit-sakitan dan aku terpaksa putus kuliah.”

Johann mulai bercerita, “Mulanya, aku bingung akan kerja di mana, lalu ditawari kawan ayah angkatku menjadi sopir bus, seperti inilah sampai sekarang.”

Miyoshi bersedekap menyandar kursi, memperhatikan pantulan kepala bersurai kuning itu melalui spion depan yang menggantung, “Anak penurut. Lalu ayah angkatmu itu, apa dia masih sakit-sakitan sampai sekarang?” tanyanya sedikit terselip nada empati.

“Beliau sudah meninggal sebulan lalu,” jawabannya terlontar pelan nyaris tertelan bising mesin kendaraan, seiring sorot manik dan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.

“Maaf,” pria bersurai coklat itu menunjukkan raut sesalnya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Johann kembali memasang wajah cerah.

“Apa kau tak ingin beralih profesi yang lebih menjanjikan dan bebas risiko ancaman nyawa seperti ini?”

“Jika ditanya begitu, sebenarnya ya... ingin,” ia tertawa masam.

“Tapi aku tak tahu profesi apa yang cocok buatku, lagipula, aku sudah nyaman bekerja di sini. Masalah risiko, bisa diatasi, tak perlulah ugal-ugalan karena aku mengutamakan keselamatan penumpang. Kalau lelah itu sudah pasti. Setiap pekerjaan pasti ada risikonya, bukan?”

Bus besar yang mereka tumpangi kian melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan sepanjang jalur selatan yang diapit bentangan sawah melandai dan pepohonan hijau permai. Sesekali nampak rumah-rumah penduduk dan kompleks pertokoan yang terletak berjauhan. Kerap kali bus berguncang pelan akibat jalan yang berlobang. 

Miyoshi terdiam membenarkan Johann.

 

“Miyoshi sendiri? Dari mana dan punya keperluan apa di ibukota?”

“Aku baru selesai KKN dan sebenarnya... ingin naik kereta, kalau saja Kaminaga sialan itu becus membantuku mem _-booking-_ kan tiket lebih awal, aku pasti tidak terjebak dalam kendaraan menyebalkan ini,” mahasiswa itu mendecih kesal mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan sahabat karibnya hingga membuatnya serasa tertimpa sial begini.

“Kenapa Miyoshi membenci bus sampai seperti itu?”

“Bukan hal rumit, hanya bagiku bus tidak senyaman kereta, juga kebanyakan sopir yang suka ugal-ugalan membuatku berpikir dua kali tiap kali hendak memilih menaiki kendaraan ini.”

“Jadi, Miyoshi pikir bus tidak aman hanya karena kebanyakan sopirnya ugal-ugalan? Padahal, tidak semuanya _loh,”_  terselip nada kecewa. _“_ Aku sendiri sudah berusaha semampuku _kok_ , selalu hati-hati dan tidak membawa penumpangku mendekati bahaya.” Tiba-tiba saja ia sibuk membunyikan klakson yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, seperti bunyi _telolet_ berulang.

 

Miyoshi tertegun sejenak, ia mencondongkan kepala dan dilihatnya melalui kaca jendela depan; segerombolan anak-anak dengan spanduk bertuliskan “ _om telolet om”_ terpampang besar-besar, beberapa dari mereka membawa kamera ponsel melambai-lambaikan tangan berharap aksinya mendapat tanggapan.

Jadi, inikah _drama telolet_ itu? yang minggu belakangan marak diperbincangkan di media-media sosial hingga berita dan gosip televisi? Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk, alih-alih memikirkan bagaimana keisengan anak-anak kampung ini bisa jadi buah bibir masyarakat sedunia (ayolah itu sangat _lebay)_ dan siapa yang memulainya. Ia lebih suka jika frasa itu diganti _“om cermin om.”_

Tatapannya ia alihkan pada sopir tampan yang masih saja menanggapi bocah-bocah (yang menurutnya kurang _kerjaan_ ), berkali menekan tombol klakson _telolet_ -nya seraya tertawa riang hingga matanya menyipit.

Miyoshi menarik sudut bibir, tangannya merogoh saku jas coklatnya, beralih menatap ponsel pintarnya lalu menggulirkan jemari pada layar sentuh persegi panjang itu.

“Ah, kalau begini, aku tarik kata-kataku yang sepertinya melukai hatimu tadi,” gantian ia sibuk menyisir rambut sambil menatap bangga pantulan wajahnya pada cermin mungil di genggamannya.

Manik biru Johann mengerjap mendengar ucapan terakhir penumpang narsis ini, tak lagi membunyikan klakson, ia terpaku pada jalanan bertebing curam di sana, satu tangan menarik-dorong tuas rem dan satu lagi menggenggam putar roda kemudi berusaha menjaga konsentrasi.

“Maksud Miyoshi?”

“Bepergian dengan bus ternyata bukan hal sial. Kali ini saja, aku beruntung bisa bertemu sopir bus sepertimu.” Si narsis menoleh, memamerkan senyum misteriusnya.

“Aku jadi senang mendengarnya, rasanya beruntung juga bertemu penumpang sepertimu.” Sang sopir balas tersenyum hangat.

“Omong-omong, apa kau tahu wabah virus _telolet_ yang kau timbulkan itu?”

“ Wabah virus _telolet?_ Maksud Miyoshi?”

“Ah, lupakan.”

“Oh, yang diceritakan kawan-kawanku itu? bunyi klakson yang kita bunyikan untuk anak-anak pemburu klakson seperti tadi?” Miyoshi mengangguk.

“Aku kurang peduli gosip orang-orang. Tapi bagiku, membunyikan klakson seperti tadi hanya hal sederhana. Namun, jika bisa mengundang tawa bahagia anak-anak itu, kenapa tidak?” 

Miyoshi pikir ia sama, tak peduli seberapa lama drama _telolet_ di ujung dunia sana sanggup bertahan menanti giliran jadi basi lalu tenggelam ditelan arus deras perputaran topik informasi. Ia hanya ingin pertemuan singkat dalam pengap _AC_ bus yang melaju terguncang-guncang seperti ini, menjadi kenangan berharga milik berdua yang tak akan basi.

 

 

Langit mulai gelap kala mereka melepas penat di salah satu pangkalan khusus PO bus. Miyoshi menandaskan tegukan es teh terakhirnya, tadi usai santap makan malam, Johann bilang ingin ke belakang.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan sopir bule itu belum lagi menampakkan diri, si mahasiswa celingukan dan ia mendecih tak suka kala didapatinya kepala pirang yang dicari-carinya sedang berbincang ria dengan gadis yang tersipu malu.

“Siapa tadi? Kenalanmu?” Miyoshi menodongkan tanya kala ia berhasil ‘merebut’ Johann dari gadis malang itu dan menyeretnya memasuki kabin mendahului yang lain, “sebagai sopir, kau harus bersiap terlebih dahulu, bukan?” dalihnya tadi.

“Dia anak saudara jauh ayah angkatku.” Johann mengekori Miyoshi menaiki undakan tangga bus hingga menempati kursi masing-masing. Ia meneguk botol minumannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Miyoshi yang berisyarat menolak. Detik-detik hening yang menyelimuti mereka terpecah oleh kedatangan para penumpang yang beruntun menyusul memenuhi bus diiringi lecutan suara peringatan kondektur agar jangan sampai seorangpun tertinggal.

“Johann, lihatlah ke sini.” Yang dipanggil terkesiap kala didapatinya Miyoshi mendekatinya, merangkulkan tangan kanan pada bahu kirinya sementara tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel bergantung miniatur peti, mengikis jarak dan menempelkan dagu pada bahu kanan Johann.

“Tatap layar ponselku dan arahkan jarimu seperti ini.” Arahan Miyoshi yang membuat isyarat _peace_ dituruti oleh Johann yang tak lupa memamerkan senyum cerah, tak menunggu waktu lama hingga benda canggih itu merekam sempurna pose _selfie_ mereka. Miyoshi melepas rangkulannya lalu menyodorkan sesuatu yang kemudian dipandangnya heran; sobekan kertas bertuliskan deretan nomor ponsel dan beberapa _username_ akun miliknya.

“Kontakku, kau pasti menginginkannya, bukan?” senyum serta kerlingan jail ia lemparkan pada sopir yang masih ternganga mendapati perlakuan tak biasa penumpangnya ini. Miyoshi berbalik meninggalkan Johan yang segera sadar lalu celingukan berharap tak ada penumpang lain memperhatikan aksi barusan.

 

 

Suara berisik kondektur yang mewanti-wanti bahwa bus malam ini akan segera sampai, membuat pemilik kepala berhelaian coklat itu terbangun, matanya yang menyipit menangkap gemerlap lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit khas ibukota, deru mesin kendaraan yang bersahutan sekaligus berseliweran padat membawa arus macet semakin meyakinkannya. Ia menoleh pada sopir bus yang masih memakukan tatapan dan konsentrasi ke depan. Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Johann menoleh sekilas, tersenyum berisyarat: “oh, kau sudah bangun.”

Miyoshi menangkap hal aneh tersirat dibalik senyum itu, mengetahui pertemuan singkat ini akan segera berakhir, ada sebersit perasaan tak rela.

“...shi! Miyoshi!”

Seruan Johann menyadarkan lamunannya, ia yang sedang fokus memutar kemudi menggeser bus ke sisi jalan itu menatap Miyoshi khawatir. Dibalasnya dengan kedipan; “aku baik-baik saja,” kala ia masih menetapi kursi seolah ada perekat yang merekatkan tubuhnya kuat di sana, sengaja keluar paling akhir menanti semuanya turun.

 

Pijakan kokohnya menapaki keras trotoar kala hembusan udara berpolusi menyapa indera pernapasannya, menelusupkan sekelumit sesak dalam dada yang disembunyikan, kala ditatapnya lamat-lamat kepala bersurai pirang dengan senyum hangat yang bahkan wajahnya masih secerah saat pertemuan pertama pagi tadi, lenyap ditelan pintu bus yang tergeser rapat. Dihiraukannya hilir-mudik keramaian jalanan. Diperhatikannya baik-baik laju kendaraan persegi panjang itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Diabaikannya sisa kebulan asap hitam yang terkuar dari knalpot bus kelas _Eksekutive_ berlogokan “Kencana Pertama” itu menerpa wajah kuyu dan rambutnya yang semakin lepek.

Miyoshi menyesal, pertemuan pertamanya dengan sopir pirang ramah-tamah itu terasa singkat. Dan tidak (jadi) menyesal, karena kereta api langganannya yang kejam tak menyisakan tiket untuknya. Mungkin, ia harus berterima kasih pada Kaminaga, dan mulai sekarang akan dimasukkannya bus dalam urutan pertama daftar pilihan berkendaranya. Ia jadi tak sabar, semoga saja Johann segera mengontaknya. Baru ingat, kenapa tadi lupa tak balik memintai kontak Johann!

 

 

Johann berjalan tergesa menuju warnet dekat halte tempatnya bermalam. Semalam, ia tak bisa tidur dan hanya terlelap beberapa puluh menit hingga disadarinya pagi telah menyapa sementara sosok penumpang aneh (narsis) itu terus mengusik pikirannya.

Ia tak punya ponsel pintar, satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanya ponsel _jadul_ pemberian ayah angkat hadiah kelulusannya yang sayang jika dibuang. Setelah agak lama berkutat dengan _keyboard_ dan layar monitor, sesekali meminta bantuan pemilik warnet yang dengan telaten mengajarinya. Senyum puasnya terkembang kala dilihatnya layar  _LCD_ itu menampilkan laman profil yang dicari-carinya _,_ binar senang sekaligus malu melihat foto yang mereka ambil dalam kabin bus kemarin baru saja diunggah, diikuti status:

_Bersama sopir bus_ telolet _: Johann Bauer. PS: untukmu yang tengah berjuang di balik kursi kemudi entah di ujung jalan mana, semoga keselamatan selalu menyertaimu._

**Author's Note:**

> Karena kekurangan ide, jadilah ide absurd dan basi ini. Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat karakter dan pair kesayangan jadi sangat ooc.  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
